


Imagine the Candles

by RainingPrince



Series: Imagine... [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Co/Cos pronouns for Crowley, Erotic Massage, Strap-Ons, They/Them pronouns for Aziraphale, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingPrince/pseuds/RainingPrince
Summary: They have big plans tonight.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Imagine... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633408
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Imagine the Candles

**Author's Note:**

> They/Them pronouns for Aziraphale, they have a prostate.  
> Co/Cos pronouns for Crowley, co wears a strap-on.
> 
> Posted in time for my birthday, enjoy the equinox!  
> Thank you [Cham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/profile) for being a wonderful beta as always 💚

Imagine a room.

It’s warm and quiet, comfortably spacious. The walls are a soft color that gently reflects the candlelight from the votives places strategically around the room. Imagine large plants, grown under a discerning eye that accepts nothing short of perfection, long stalks gracefully arching from the corners toward the center of the room. Imagine the souvenirs: crystals of all shapes and sizes and colors, twinkling in the low light; tchotchkes and feathers and rocks. Imagine paintings and drawings and framed love letters, shells and sculptures and various other small pieces of evidence of two very, very long lives. For who can resist a shiny bauble here and there?

Imagine a bed, satin sheets and satin pillowcases, wrapped around soft skin and warm, wandering hands.

Imagine the lovers, one of which is sprawled on their belly, wings out and eyes closed. Their face is slack with pleasure, moaning contentment and encouragement to the other who sits above them. Cos hands are firm and steady, pressing deep and pleasant pressure between brilliant white feathers. Crowley moves with practiced grace and endless patience, spreading the natural oils across delicate vanes and gently coaxing the muscles underneath to relax. Now and again, cos fingers dip down and touch where Aziraphale’s wings meet the smooth skin of their back, run wide and confident up over their neck and shoulders, and they melt even further into satin, releasing tiny huffs and groans that clearly state ‘don’t ever stop.’

“How are you doing?” Crowley whispers, breath hot and teasing against Aziraphale’s ear, cos chest pressed against their lower back to reach.

The angel moans as those deft hands slide back to their wings and grasp tightly. “Uuhhhnnnn,” It is the only thing they are capable of uttering right now.

“Do you remember what we talked about?” The angel nods a little absently, clenching around the little metal plug (how could they forget with that delicious reminder). “Are you ready?”

Aziraphale nods again, mourning the sudden loss of those beautiful hands on their skin.

They open an eye and turn to watch as their lover picks up the harness, black straps and red satin. They imagine it looks more complicated than it is, but Crowley is quick and knows what co is doing. The toy is slipped through the ring, a rich red shimmer standing proud against cos groin. Aziraphale has never seen anything more beautiful.

Co isn’t gone for long, those hands return, gently pulling their hips up and placing pillows below. “Better angle,” Crowley whispers again, hands roaming Aziraphale’s backside in lazy appreciation. “Here we go…”

The sensation of the plug being removed is a beautiful distraction, Crowley goes slow and presses tiny kisses over their ass and thighs while the angel tries to relax. It feels a lot like the loss of cos hands, a sudden emptiness, but they know it won’t last long. Glancing back again, Aziraphale feels a surge of affection as they watch Crowley take a moment to warm up the lube before slicking up the toy. It already glimmered but now it shines. They watch over their shoulder, as best they can from an inconvenient angle, memorizing the concentration on the demon’s face. Co looks up from cos hands, catches Aziraphale’s eye and grins at the recognition of an audience. “Word?” Crowley asks softly.

Aziraphale shakes their head. “Go ahead.”

It’s bigger than the plug, but it still slides easily, warm and smooth and Crowley. It takes a minute before the toy bottoms out, Aziraphale has their face pressed to the sheets, can feel Crowley’s forehead pressed to their spine and hot breaths painted across their skin. “Oh, my love,”

“This okay?”

“Yes,” they sigh, bite their lip.

“Shall I…?”

Aziraphale can’t really think of the word they want to say so instead they roll their hips and gasp again as the toy hits that tiny little spot. “Mmmmm...”

The demon laughs breathlessly, pulls back just a bit. Before Aziraphale can protest co is pushing back in, slow and shallow and exquisite, pacing coself. At some point, there are hands tangled up in pearly white wings again, holding on and grounding them both.

The demon pulls out further, and then begins a comfortable pace, a rhythm of in and out. Aziraphale is quickly lost in the sensations of smooth cool satin and smooth warm hands and the smooth wet pleasure of penetration. They cry out softly, tiny little notes with each in-stroke, the air pushed gently from their lungs by the ever-growing ecstasy of this connection, this communion.

The two of them take their time, whispering sweet everythings.

Imagine.


End file.
